Scarlet and Teal
by TsubasaMamoru
Summary: This story may or may not be continued. I suggest you not to read.
1. Chapter 1: Forgotten

HI EVERYONE… well… *shirinks* I know I know… I am supposed to be updating my other two stories… BUT! I JUST CAN'T RESIST IN DOING THIS. I just got addicted to DGM. So, I decided to make a fanfic! Well, since people may not even be reading this… I'll just say, ENJOY! XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man but I do own my OCs. I am just saying this once.**

…

"What… happened?"

The girl looked around while rubbing her aching head. She, though, concentrated not on the migraine instead her surroundings and herself.

"Who am I?"

"Where am I?"

Her eyes widen in fear and confusion. She looked at herself. What she wore was a ragged cloak and clothes that seem very strange to her. Then, she noticed something beside her. Daggers, two, and they looked brand new. She touched the smooth blade and it reflected her reflection back at her. She remembered again after being mesmerized by her surroundings.

She had forgotten her past.

"…"

What should I do now? Where should I go? What should I be doing?

… What is that?

Now, she noticed a small town up ahead, not too far. So, she stood up, brushed her shorts, picked up both dagger and started walking towards the mysterious little town.

…

BOOM!

She stopped in her tracks and saw in a distance.

A house was collapsing.

"E..eh?" She could only stare at the house. She was shocked, of course, a house was collapsing!

She ran towards the house though she was still a little outside town, she was curious and she felt something.

It was as if she had ever seen this before. She furiously shook her head. No, she had never been here and she didn't remember anything before. It is a possibility…

She ran and ran until she was faced with… What the hell is that thing?

Is it a monster? What are those tubes sticking out from its body? She started to panic and at that time, police started coming.

"Shit! What the hell is that?" cried an officer.

And moments later, they started shooting, though it seems to have no affect on the monster. Oh no…

"You can't kill it with guns! Run away now!" In the corner of her eye, she saw a boy shouting. Run?

The monster glared at the police and shot from the tubes sticking out of his body. She jumped away and tightly closed her eyes. She was thrown from the blast but she only got a few scratches. When she opened her eyes though, she could see the police slowly, one by one, turning to dust.

What?

She felt like screaming but it wasn't all because of the scene that just unfolded in front of her, it was because of the migraine but this time, it was different. I felt like it was plucking the nerves out of her brain one by one.

"Agh…" and she screamed.

It caught the boy's attention and of course, the nearby monster. The monster slowly advanced towards her but she was too preoccupied to even notice it coming. The boy and girl hiding behind the statue stared in worry.

The girl finally looked up and realizes that the monster wasn't very far from her. Her vision was now blurred and she was shaking while clutching her head.

No…

A tear ran down her cheek. Don't please, don't kill me.

The monster though, gave a menacing glare and she could her clicking. The pain wasn't backing down though. The thing was getting ready to shoot and she couldn't move. Her body wasn't obeying her. She stayed there with her pain. She could feel the end coming…

SLASH!

"May your soul be saved. You poor Akuma."

She blinked and raised her head. She saw a white haired boy and even though it was just a glimpse of him, she remembered him. It was odd. She didn't have had her memory before. The pain in her head subsided and she could remember his name now…

"Allen Walker…" she whispered before falling to the darkness that had been waiting for.

…

How is it? Hehehe… Hope you enjoy it ^^

REVIEW! ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Name

"Hmmm…?"

"Oh… Um… Hey."

WHAT?

Her eyes popped open and she saw an old man with long, white hair.

"…"

Wait a minute. That's no old man.

She rubbed her eyes and now she could see much more clearly. The boy did have white hair but he was a boy. It was odd to see white hair on top of someone so young. Still, she realized that she must've been sleeping because she felt that her body was lighter and… yesterday.

She now stared the boy with shocked eyes and she didn't dare to say anything. She knew who this boy is but she had never known her own name. Now, how's she going to explain to the boy on how she knew his name? Well, if she was lucky, they might've met before.

"What's your name?" He said with a smile. "Well, my name is Allen Walker as you had said before." He scratched his head and looked at the floor.

Now, she was speechless. What should she say? She didn't have a name and worse, they haven't met before. She now brainstormed for a name but the only name her brain have right now seems to be Allen Walker. She had been quiet for half a minute and the atmosphere was heavy and uneasy.

"Um… It's o-"

"It's Nalle!" she suddenly burst out. Allen blinked, surprised of her sudden outburst. The girl clasped her mouth. How could she burst out suddenly like that?

"I'm so-"He laughed. The girl stared in confusion.

"No, no, it's ok." He tried to say between breaths. "I just thought you're afraid of me and…" The rest of his sentence was never continued. She relaxed and lets out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. She laughed along.

So the laughter died down and they looked at each other smiling.

"So your name is Nalle? Nice to meet you!" Allen said with a grin. She returned his grin with a smile and nodded.

"Nice to meet you too, Allen."

…

"So how did you know my name?"

She turned to him. Now, what is she going to say? She's doomed.

"Don't tell me you're a stalker?" Allen blurted out. She stared at him in embarrassment and denial.

"No, no! I'm not a stalker! I just… Um…" She brainstormed again, searching for a reason.

Allen waited patiently for her answer. He needed to know how she knew his name. It was out of plain curiosity and caution. She could be an Akuma but his eye didn't see any soul lingering above her.

"I'm… Uh… Actually…" she started slowly. "I heard about you in another town when you exterminated the monster. So… um… That's how I knew about you and I saw you before too." She started to fidget.

"Oh! Really?" Allen said excitedly. So it was nothing after all.

Nalle, the girl, though, turned to him in shock. He actually believed that?

Suddenly, a little yellow golem came out flying.

"Timcampy, don't fly around so much. What will we do if you get bitten by a cat again?"

"Cat?"

And at the exact moment, a clown and a bunny in a costume appeared from behind the curtains. Yes, they were on the carriage, enjoying a free ride from them.

"What? You were bitten by a cat? I'm surprised you're safe." The clown said.

Her question was long forgotten.

"The cat had risen from the grave." Allen replied simply.

"What?" Before the clown could ask any more questions, the rabbit pushed the clown away.

"Did you come here to do some sightseeing traveler?"

"No, just going there to greet them… To the headquarters of exorcists!"

'Exorcists?' The word was very familiar to her, very familiar.

"Exorcists?" She asked aloud.

Allen turned to her with a grin. "Yeah… I have been heading there for quite some time now. You are going there with me?"

"Me? Um…" Something inside her was telling him to go with him but what is this place exactly? What if she wasn't wanted? Maybe she could just see Allen off and after that, she…

What would she do?

But soon, she realized she was stared at. Allen stared at her waiting patiently for an answer. She turned to him but wondered why he was looking at her like that. Then, she remembered the question.

"Ah! Oh… Sorry…" she apologized sheepishly, feeling very embarrassed. Her cheeks were turning red.

"It's okay but what would you do? And anyway, don't you have something have something better to do?" He suddenly clasped his mouth in shock. "No! No! It doesn't mean you could follow me or anything. It's just that, you must've something to do than follow me right? Won't your family be worried or something? You're following a complete stranger, not like I'll hurt you or anything…" Now, he's the one embarrassed.

He was worried. She was happy.

She laughed. "Allen, thank you…" She said with a smile. "But, Allen, can I just see you off? I mean I'll go with you and go back!" She grinned happily.

"Really? If it doesn't bother you… I'll enjoy the company!" Allen said cheerfully.

…

"Ah!"

She woke up after Allen woke up with a start. He looked pale and scared. What happened? Did he have a nightmare? But why does this seem so familiar to her? Again, she was confused.

"Allen, are you okay?" The clown seemed to have heard him too but she asked ahead of him. The clown seemed to have decided to leave everything to her and went inside the carriage again.

"Um… Yeah… I just had a nightmare that's all." He seems to have remembered it and he shivered. What could have made him so scared? But something in her mind tells her that she knows what it is.

"It's an Akuma!"

They turned their heads toward the voice and when she turned to Allen, he wasn't there.

"Come on, Nalle! Thanks for the lift!" He said while jumping from the carriage.

"WHAT? W-wait for me!"

He soon disappeared out of sight and she jumped.

"Th-Thanks for the lift!"

She heard a faint 'oh, my!' but focused on her landing. She almost fell and had to support herself with her hands and she was kneeling. She was quite surprised with herself for doing that but decided to ignore it. Panting, she decided to run after Allen.

When she got there, she saw…

A boy on top of Allen.

WHAT?

…

After a lot of misunderstandings and explanations, they finally cleared it up.

Allen and the boy, Jan (he wore weird shoes), talked about 'exorcists'. She hadn't been able to remember what it is but she knew it was something she had heard before. She just keeps on racking her brain for answers but no memory was remembered.

'Maybe, it's just a misunderstanding…'

But then, something took her attention. Jan handed an onion to Allen.

Onion?

BLAST!

"What?" She had been saying a lot of 'what' lately… The stinging smell of onion made Allen cry and even though she had not really been close, tears ran down her cheeks.

"Haha! It's my own invention! The onion bomb!" Well, yes she could see that.

"You think I'm just gonna let the Akuma attack us all? Hell no!" He turned and ran. "What do you mean dangerous? Don't treat me like a kid, weakling!"

She coughed and fanned the smell so she won't cry anymore.

"Are you okay, Allen?" She asked while rubbing her eyes. It stings a lot.

"Yeah… Eyes, my eyes."

…

Hehehe… This fan fiction is based on DGM manga not anime. XD

Review :D


	3. Chapter 3: First Battle

'_Hey… Hey… do you know? That we will always be together?'_

She snapped from her day dream when Allen shook her softly to reality with a concerned look.

"Hey, you could rest somewhere first. You look really pale. Are you tired?" He asked with worry.

She smiled to show she was fine. "I'm fine Allen. It's just that I remembered something." Her face turned a little dejected but the she realized she had been making a sad face that made Allen worry even more. "But, hey, who cares?" She said with a cheery voice and cheshire-like grin. Still, she was confused on who was whispering to her. Those words…

Allen still looked concerned but he lets it go and nodded. "But maybe, you want to rest?"

"Allen, it's okay. Let's just catch up with the Jan." She wants revenge.

He laughed. "Okay, whatever you say, your majesty." He said with a sneaky grin.

She kept smiling and pushed her daydream in the back of her mind and decided to focus on what they're supposed to do now.

…

"This is his house?"

"Uh-huh…" Allen answered rather unenthusiastically. His worries are written all over his face. She was amused but will not be if the boy, Jan, would play such a trick again.

Allen rang the abnormal looking bell and a huge, obese maid came out.

"Yes?"

She decided to be silent and watch.

"Uh… Um… I heard that this is Jan's house. Is Jan here?"

"Mr. Jan?" And suddenly, she was slanted…? "He's here…" The obese maid fell unto Allen. Jan had pushed the maid unto Allen and he's now smirking at how hilarious it seems to be. It's a good thing she decided to stay away…

"Did you come here to lecture me? I won't list-" She grabbed him by his shirt. "Wha?"

"You forgot about me." She smirked devilishly but her victory ended rather quickly. The other boy, which she hadn't noticed, tickled her, resulting in her letting go of Jan, and tied her with a rope from who knows where.

"Eh?"

"Nice work, Leo! Now, let's go!" He grinned to his friend and turned to them. "See ya, suckers!" He, then, ran away.

"W-Wait Jan! That boy…" Allen suddenly shouted and tried to push the maid away from him but the maid was too heavy. "Da… Damn it! Timcampy! Follow Jan! I'll be there soon!" He ordered and the golem flew away.

"Damn… Just when I was gonna go to the headquarters…" The rest of the sentence couldn't be heard by her.

She tried to untie the ropes but the boy had tied it tightly and she could hardly even move. "Ugh…"

"Don't worry. I'll help you." But, even though Allen said that, he was having his own problem. Then, she got an idea. She had forgotten about the daggers that were with her. It was still with her. It's in her pocket and her tied hands could still reach it. So, she tried to stretch her hand down because it was tied tightly to her sides. She and Allen struggled and at last, she somehow got one of the daggers.

She held it tightly and started cutting the ropes. When Allen had removed the obese maid away from him, he helped her by untying it. At last, she was free.

"Let's go! The other boy, the one who tied you, was an Akuma! Jan could be in trouble!" He shouted and he started running.

"How do you know?" She questioned. How does he know about someone being one of those monsters?

"I have a cursed eye and it reacts to Akuma!" He answered but kept running.

So, she started running.

…

She was following Allen and was now utterly lost. He had turned many times and now, she doesn't know where to go. She decided to follow her instincts.

"Left? Right?" she muttered to herself.

BOOM!

There were rapid explosions and her eyes widen. She had an uneasy feeling about it but she followed the sounds until it led to a cemetery.

She saw something she had never expected.

"A-ALLEN?" Everyone there turned to her. Her eyes widened at the sight of Allen. He was injured badly and his arm… She stood there, frozen in horror. Jan looked at her with panic in his eyes. She then noticed that there was someone else there. The boy before wasn't there anymore and she noticed a man wearing a top hat and he had an inhuman grin. He seemed to have noticed her and her panic.

"Who are you?" He asked and her head snapped towards the man. She looked at him in the eyes to question him but suddenly, it seems like her ears were ringing and her head felt like it was splitting. She let out a pained scream.

"WHAT? WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DID YOU DID TO ME!" she shouted to the man. She clutched her head and kept on screaming. She knelt and gritted her teeth.

'IT HURTS! IT HURTS! SOMEONE! STOP THIS! PLEASE!' she cried inside her head since she was busy screaming. She even cried from the pain as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Jan was looking at her in pure horror and worry. While the man beside the monster just gave her an interested gaze.

Now, after the sickening pain, she saw images. It was brief and all of them just flashed in her mind but she saw Allen and the man who still had the inhumane grin on his face. She saw people, many dying, many hurt. There were fights and blood everywhere. What are these images? Memories? Was it hers?

"Leo's dead mom…" It was faint and soft but she heard it. Her attention was now to determine if it's just her imagination or not. The man with the top hat and Jan turned to him with surprised looks on their faces. Allen was still alive.

Because of Allen's voice, though, the images started disappearing in her mind and the pain was getting dull. She slowly turned to look at Allen, who seems to be in a critical condition.

"Leo… He used the Earl's powers to bring back his dead mother's soul, and then it became an Akuma." There was a pause. She could hear his voice much more clearly right now. She felt relieved. "As an Akuma, his mom is suffering."

"You can see?"The grinning man asked. "You dead brat, what the heck are you talking about?" He asked with a voice laced with deadly poison.

"I'm a human that inherited the anti-akuma weapon, I can nullify the poison within me!" Allen, the, placed his hand on his chest and he suddenly started recovering.

She stared at him with relief etched clearly on her face but it was over too soon.

"A-Allen… Your… What is that?"

A star symbol carved above his right eye and his eye…

"The curse… In the past, I made someone important into an Akuma… Because of that, I got a curse which lets me see into the soul of an Akuma, through this eye." Allen slowly explained.

The man with the abnormal, maniacal grin, this time screamed in realization. She turned to him but avoided seeing into his eyes.

"I remember! I've met you before… You're Allen Walker! The kid that made his dad into an Akuma!" The man cried in realization.

She slowly turned to Allen. Akuma? Is Akuma that monster? He turned his dad… into that?

He seemed to notice Jan's and Nalle's unbelieving stares and so, he started explaining.

…

A curse from his father… An eye that could see souls… Exorcists…

The information seeped into her head slowly. It was unbelievable to believe that Allen would turn his own dad into an Akuma…

But, grief drives one insane. It will swallow you whole and most of the time, you won't be able to get out.

"Akuma are sad beings." Allen started again with his weapon ready. "They should never exist in this world. That is why I will destroy them!"

"Allen, I should've killed you long ago." He said while he glared at Allen. "You can see the soul of an Akuma? You can save them? Try and do it if you can!" And he was on top of the Akuma. "Exorcist!"

Soon, the Akuma started shooting Allen again. She panicked and started shouting to Allen to get out of the way but the bullets, this time, didn't work on him.

The man looked disappointed but soon after, he called a lot of Akuma. Oh no.

"Jan, Nalle! Get out of here!" She was about to protest when he turned his back to show his confidence. "I'll destroy them all!" And then, he went.

So the two of them headed out of the cemetery and watched Allen fight those Akuma. Jan, though, seemed to be thinking deeply and he suddenly held the bars.

"You idiot. You were an idiot, Leo." She understood. His friend has turned someone into an Akuma and he was one of the Akumas that Allen was fighting with.

She gave him a comforting tap on the shoulder and he turned to see her. At first, he looked surprised, then, he understood, nodded and he had a determined look on his face.

"Destroy it, Allen!"

Allen slashed the Akuma and he somehow managed to defeat all the Akuma at once. She turned to Jan, gave him a reassuring smile and hugged him. He seems to have accepted the hug and he cried, cried for the lost of his friend and she hugged back.

"I don't know how it feels to lose a friend," Nalle whispered. "but I know, that it must've hurt." He grabbed her shirt tightly and continued sobbing in her shirt.

But, at the corner of her eye, she saw that the grinning man had left Allen after the fight. Allen just stood there but then he began to tilt sideways.

Tilt?

"Allen!" Jan seems to have noticed it too and went running to Allen while wiping his tears.

"Jan, I'm sorry, but could you call the doctor?" Allen pleaded in a soft voice.

At that time, Nalle decided to enter the scene. She walked over to Allen, giving him glares. Jan seems to have noticed and backed away slightly, leaving Allen confused.

"Jan? What's wrong?"

She cracked her knuckles. She lifts him up by the collar and death glared him.

"You…" she whispered in a voice filled with poison. Allen panicked.

"How could you be so reckless? I almost thought you died! I thought the thing was going to kill us! I was so worried, Allen Walker! And who is that maniacal man? I need an explanation!" She panted after her scolding, more like shouting, because she was out of breath. He didn't know what to say and just looked at her with a apologetic face.

Her expression softens and she hugged him. He seems to be dumbfounded but she kept hugging him nonetheless.

"Thank goodness you're alive." She whispered and she started crying.

"H-hey! Don't cry! I'm sorry!" Allen tried to comfort her but then, suddenly, all was black.

…

REVIEW! XD


	4. Chapter 4: Dragged

Am I dead?

It was a silly question to ask, she thought but what if it was true? She looked around, all was white.

She had heard that when people die, they would've had to cross a river to the other side but there was no river. All was white and all was silent. She could only hear her slow intake of breath. She was curious but strangely, not afraid or sad. She started to walk slowly and looked around into the endless white, trying to spot something or someone.

She had always been the curious type of girl. Well, that's what she discovered on the few days after she had been laying there on the field anyway. She had wondered on where she had come from and who was she or why was she lying there alone.

She tried to pry the information that feels like it was so close. It feels like it was at the back of her mind but every time she had tried to grasp the information, it slipped. She had always sighed when that happened which gained the attention of Allen Walker, who raised an eyebrow in question. She had always answered with a 'nothing' or a shake of the head. Obviously, it wasn't a nothing but still, Allen wasn't stupid enough to insist.

He had always been a good friend in the past few days but soon It was time to say goodbye.

Where's Allen anyway?

"Hellooooo? Allen?" She knew it was stupid. Still, she waited for answer after her voice had echoed but there was no answer. What happened anyway? Why is she here?

Then she remembered. How stupid of her to forget what happened! The terrible, terrible headache and that man with a very strange grin that was so big, it could cover his entire face, which it actually did. Why was that when she saw him, she had that headache and images. Blood was everywhere.

By the time she had finished recalling the memory, she was sunk in quicksand. Though, something was different, it was red, blood red and that's when she realized that it was blood.

She screamed.

…

"Hey! Hey! Nalle! Wake up!"

Allen tried shaking Nalle awake and he was thankful that her eyes snapped open.

"Allen? Is that you?" She whispered. He noticed her shaky voice.

"Yeah, it's me. What happened? Was it a really, really bad nightmare?"

"Yeah… Well… Uh-huh…" She answered slowly. "Allen," she sat up on the bed, looked around while rubbing her aching head. "where are we?"

"Well, at Jan's house. You fainted after you… umm… cried…" he murmured the last word but she could still hear it.

"Oh… Yeah…" she awkwardly scratched the back of her head and a tinge of pink could be seen on her cheeks. "Next time, don't worry me like that." She smiled. "Cause I really thought you were going to die." The words felt bitter in her mouth. He wouldn't. Right?

"Okay. I won't, don't worry." He said reassuringly. "You had been sleeping for around three hours." He laughed. "But we won't be going out too soon." He slowly stood up and she could see why.

"You should rest then. I'll help you, Allen. This is why I cried." He just laughed.

…

Three days later, Allen could walk. Still, he still had to wear a sling. They talked with Jan and soon enough, they were friends but Jan was a mischievous little boy.

She was leaning on the door and she was eavesdropping on their conversation, Allen and Jan. She wasn't interested at first but decided to listen.

"It's Leo's epitaph."

Epitaph he had said. She had wondered again on why she was there. Maybe, she was meant to be dead.

She quickly shook her head. No, she wasn't because the proof was that she is living right now. She nodded in determination. Yes, that's it but somewhere inside her, she doubted her answer.

…

They had to climb a cliff.

Yes, she knew she needn't to climb it and just say goodbye to Allen below but she didn't want to separate so fast since she had had no destination. She had insisted on coming with him and couldn't reject anymore. She was very determined to climb up and show him she could do it and will. He just sighed and climbed up.

It wasn't very easy to climb a cliff. Why did they built it here anyway? She was panting hard by now and was sweating quite a lot.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked when he had sat to take a break.

"Y-Yeah but now, I'm wondering on why they would build this building on top of a cliff."

"I couldn't agree more." Now, he slowly stood and walked. "The main headquarters of the Exorcists… The Black Priests."

"Or is it?" What?

He asked Timcanpy again to make sure.

"I'm sure he's right. Now, let's go!" She grinned and walked towards the building and a golem started closing in on them. She stared at it with curiosity and amazement.

"Excuse me. I was sent here by priest Cross Marian. I'm Allen Walker. I would like to discuss some issues with the priests." Then it slowly turned to her. She pointed to herself.

"Uhhh… Me?" The golem continued to do nothing so she took it as a yes. "I'm Nalle. Allen's friend?" It was more like a question to her too. "I just came here to accompany him until he reaches here."

There was silence for awhile but then there was a voice.

"Take the examination from the gatekeeper behind you."

"Huh?" Allen turned and sweat dropped. "Hi. Nice to meet you." He said awkwardly. She took a step back as she had a really bad feeling about it.

And she was right.

The gatekeeper's eyeballs stretched and zoomed into Allen. She turned away, half shocked and half of fear. But, suddenly the gatekeeper shouted.

"This guy is outta here!" Wait what?

"No! Allen is human!" She shouted but nobody seemed to pay attention. The gatekeeper kept on shouting about Allen being an Akuma and about the star pentacle on his forehead but she had known that it was a curse.

"Allen is human!" She continued to shout. Allen just stared there in confusion. Suddenly, though, someone was on top of the building, staring down at Allen. His gaze was very horrifying that it sent chills down her spine. The man had long hair that was tied in a ponytail. She couldn't really see him.

"You sure have courage, coming here all alone." He muttered in voice decorated with poison. That sent chills down her spine.

"Wa-Wait a moment! I think you've mistaken me for some-"

The guy was suddenly in front of Allen and he had almost cut Allen in two, if it wasn't for his hand. The guy seemed surprised by Allen's hand.

"Nalle, stand back." She nodded without hesitation.

But her body was numb. She had this weird feeling and her fingers had twitched. What is this feeling? She couldn't hear anything around her at all. She felt really upset about Allen's damaged hand. Sure, it was natural to feel upset and afraid or worry but this kind of rage. It was different than what it was supposed to be, at least she thought so.

"If I check your insides, we will know for sure." He readied his sword. "I shall slice you with this 'Mugen'." He was advancing towards Allen with great speed.

"Wait! Really, wait! I'm not your enemy. You should've gotten a letter of recommendation from Master Cross!"

Clang!

Mugen flew into the air and the sword stabbed the earth. The guy with the ponytail stared at the girl in shock and many others including Allen.

She had sent the boy's sword flying. Her body felt like it was taken over and maybe that was the fact because she hadn't remember when she had taken the two daggers she had found from her pocket. The dagger was different though. She had been staring at the ponytail guy. She didn't know why but she was sending death glares but it wasn't childish. It was serious.

Though after a while, she snapped out of her glare when he spoke.

"Innocence?" he whispered.

"What?" she blurted.

"You had Innocence? You said you were just a friend." He deadpanned.

"I-I don't know. What happened? I just-"she turned her attention to her elongated daggers. She stared at it in awe but then she remembered the reason why they were there at the first place.

"Um… There was a letter uhh…" She stuttered. Thankfully, Allen helped her. "It was addressed to someone named Komui."

Complete silence.

She had guessed that the person was being stared at. She sighed in relief when attention was directed towards another someone and not her but Allen was still looking at her and him too.

"Umm… Uh… " She started. "I'm sorry!" she bowed. Now they looked at her in confusion. Great, now she had gained people's attention again. "I did something wrong right? Uh… I'm sorry Mister! I didn't mean it! I swear!"

There was a small 'Right! So it's true' but most people weren't paying attention.

He slowly walked towards his sword and yanked his sword and placed it in the sheath.

Allen tapped her shoulder and she turned. "I didn't know you had an anti-Akuma weapon. You didn't tell me." Ouch. He sounded like he was hurt.

"I'm sorry Allen but I didn't know about this too. I just knew about this now." She felt really bad. Allen was her friend, right? And she didn't tell him but she didn't know! The weapon was so plain so she had thought that it wasn't anything special. Allen just smiled and she took it as a sign to say that it was okay. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Is this really an anti-Akuma weapon?" she asked aloud.

"Yes it is." The golem said suddenly. "O-Okay."

"So we're having two new members today." The golem said. What?

"What! I didn't agree to any of this! I just accompanied Allen until he reached here!" she exclaimed. She was going to be a part of them? Well, it's true she hadn't had anywhere to go but she didn't know that she had this kind of weapon! If she had known, she could've helped Allen! She also had no reason to why she would be joining them.

"O-Open the gate?" The gate keeper questioned with surprise.

"A-Allen, I'm going. Bye!" She quickly turned to leave but someone had yanked her hand and she was being pulled backwards.

"E-eh? Wait what?" She was now being held by the hand and collar. Allen held her by her hand and the ponytail by her collar.

She had a feeling that she wasn't going to like this at all, not one bit but maybe she was wrong.

…

Wow… Ch.4! XD

REVIEW! :3


	5. Chapter 5: Joining

Sighing, she looked up. She had a lot of things in mind. Her journey with Allen Walker led her to something unexpected. Joining something called Exorcists? It was what they had mentioned anyway.

She ended up being dragged by both Allen and the ponytailed man, Kanda Yu (or so she had heard). She forcefully forced to be checked by the gate keeper.

She had almost lost consciousness.

Nalle shivered at the thought. She was frustrated back there and because of that, her hands were tied together by a rope. Another reason was that they had found out that she actually disagrees on entering the strange building or have to do anything with it and so wanted immediate escape but sadly and obviously, they won't let her. She stared grudgingly at the rope around her wrists. If glares could burn, she had hoped.

She was left alone inside a room. It seems as if it was a bedroom. It was complete with a bed and dresser after all. There was even a painting there, a simple painting of buildings and people. They said people called Exorcists had individual rooms but she wasn't one yet. Right? She had other things to think of other than that.

She kept asking herself a question. Over and over but still, she could find no answer.

Will she stay or leave?

What would she do? What should she do? Truthfully, she didn't know. She still had to figure out or remember who she actually was, where she came from, where she had gotten her powers and why?

Why was she lying there? Why had she followed Allen Walker? Why was the strange man there? Why is it that his presence had disturbed her? Why did it gave her a head-splitting headache? Why is this even happening to her?

She hated having amnesia. It was hard to think when most of your mind was blank. As many times as she could try, she couldn't remember her lost memories.

With her back resting on the wall, she let out another shaky breath. Slowly, her eyes began to close. She was feeling drowsy. She tried resisting the urge to sleep but she decided to give up and slowly slept.

…

"Let go! Allen! Ponytail!"

"What? Ponytail?" He glared at her.

"I-I didn't agree to any of this! I-I want to go back! You could take these please!" She tried offering the daggers.

"Calm down, Nalle." Allen tried comforting the girl, to no avail. "You just need to be checked by the gate keeper."

She whimpered in response. 'Ponytail' as he was called, didn't seem to hear her whimper and dragged her harshly to the gate keeper. She didn't say anything. She just stared at the thing in completely utter fear.

Why though? Allen had wondered.

After the 'thing' or gate keeper had checked her, she was half conscious.

"I-I'm never…" No one could hear the rest of her sentence.

A girl, with pigtails and miniskirt (she was currently experiencing blurry sight), actually smacked the clipboard she was carrying on his, so-called ponytail, head. She had wished, though, that she was the one in her place.

"Kanda! Don't be so rough on girls! And come in." She ordered but she spared a pitiful glance at her or what she had thought she had seen.

After going inside (with the help of Allen and the pigtailed girl), or forced to, Kanda turned to leave but Allen stopped him by calling his name. Allen offered his hand and he said something he should have never had said as a form of rejecting his offered hand.

"Who the hell want to shake hands with a cursed person?" Her anger and frustration bubbled inside her. She had tried to hold it in, she really had tried but it was impossible after all.

"!#$%^&*()_+!"

There were a lot of crashes and panicked shouts.

…

The door slowly creaked open, waking her from her slumber. She stretched and proceeded to yawn. She gazed sleepily at the person who woke her up. She rubbed her eyes for a better view and came to see a man with glasses and a long white coat.

"Why were you sleeping on the floor? The bed is available."

She raised an eyebrow at his question and showed him her tied hands.

"But you still have your feet don't you?" She sighed in response and he dismissed the topic at her reaction.

"Come with me. I have something to discuss." Obviously. She had almost rolled her eyes but kept in mind that manners are important.

"Oh!" He turned around to face her. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Komui Lee. I'm the Chief Officer of the Black Order." He said with a warm smile. "And also, I'm very sorry about Yu-kun. He's always like that."

"I'm Nalle and I have just learnt that he'll be my number one enemy if I would be staying here." If she would stay here huh…

"Trust me, I think you would."

…

So, they began a detour around the so-called Black Order. The place was huge, gigantic, humongous. He introduced places inside the building: lounges, training rooms, cafeteria, libraries and other places that she wouldn't even bother to remember since there was no guarantee that she would be staying or if she even wanted to stay. Komui had said that she would but she still doubted him.

And the awkward feeling of recognition was back.

The place and the people inside this place felt strangely familiar. Starting from the rude ponytailed man, Kanda to the pigtailed girl, Lenalee to Komui the Chief Officer of the Black Order, they seem very familiar but she couldn't quite grasp on why she would recognize the people here and they didn't seem to recognize her too.

The only explanation is that she must've gone mad and she knew that she wasn't, so she ignored the feeling.

"This base was often called 'Home'." He stated.

"'Home'? Why?"

"Because Exorcists who came back here after their mission and goes to a mission from this place too. Don't you think that this place fits the word 'Home' that way?" He looked at her over his shoulder with another smile but she just replied it with a yawn.

"Home… I guess so." She replied with a grin. "If that was the case, then a lot of people would think that this is really their home."

He abruptly stopped but Nalle, having quite above the average reflexes, stopped in time before she could've bump herself into him. She looked up at him while he stared down at her. Surprisingly, he patted her head in a brotherly way.

She was surprised at his action but his big hand felt so warm atop of her head that she hadn't mind it. "Good. Let's go." He turned around again to resume their walk but she smiled in contentment. It was a new experience to be patted on her head. It felt like she had achieved something to be proud of and she had liked this gesture.

"Oh yes, would you mind if I cut those ropes? I'm quite sure now that you won't escape."

…

She carefully touched her wrists. The roped were tight and so yes, it had hurt.

They were going underground on a rather unusual contraption (it wasn't something you see every day). She observed the machinery with awe but her observation was halted when Komui called her name.

"Yes?" she turned her head to face the rather tall man.

"I actually have been wondering about this for awhile but why are you wearing over-sized man's shirt?"

She was then remembered of herself wearing Allen's clothes. For when they had stayed with Jan, she had no clothes to change, so Allen had kindly lend her some clothes even though Jan offered her some clothes,or gowns, to be exact.

"This is Allen's." she said while touching the piece of said fabric. "He was kind enough to lend me his clothes."

"Where are yours?" He asked curiously.

"Rags." She answered nonchalantly.

In fact, it had turned into rags. She had not known how, but from the travelling it seemed really obvious as to why it would turn to rags.

Komui though, wasn't satisfied with her answer but as he was about to ask another question about her clothing, they arrived at what she assumed their destination.

It was quite dark but she could see five people sitting above them.

"They're the people of our boss, Commander-in-Chief." He introduced her.

"Um…our? Isn't it your?" she asked, confused.

"You posses the Innocence of God." They suddenly spoke which made her face them. "The power of all intellectual omnipotence. Yet again, I have gotten my hands on a god."

She thought about their words silently. She noted herself to ask Komui what it is and god, does that mean having the so-called 'Innocence' makes you a god?

"Now, present your value." Komui suddenly said. She was jerked out of her thoughts and was confused on what he had said. "What do you-"

Hands wrapped around her. She bewilderedly tried to turn around to see but these abnormal hands had blocked her sight. She tried to relax and took deep breaths, seeming to accept her fate especially if she was going to die.

So this is it. Her journey ends here. These hands from a creature or thing would tear her to pieces for something she had done wrong. Maybe for having those strange daggers are a violation. Maybe she knew too much and that's why she was going to get executed.

Slowly, she was lifted into the air and more hands or tentacles now, covered her body.

"Mister Komui, if I'm going to be executed you could have told me. Just tell Allen thank you for lending me his clothes and goodbye." She smiled slightly. "It was good meeting everyone even though it was just for awhile."

She was replied with a questioning and confused "Eh?"

Slowly the tentacles reached her pocket where she had kept those unusual daggers with her.

"I-Innocence. Innocence." A inhuman voice whisper was heard. She knew it. It was surely going to be the end. As she was accepting her fate, she felt the tentacles slowly untangling and she was descending.

"Eh?" Her sight slowly returned as the hands uncovered the upper part of her face. "Wasn't I supposed to die?" She faced an amused Komui below and gave him questioning stares.

She could feel though, the absence of the daggers in her pocket as the weight was gone. She looked up to see a woman's face, only the lower part of a woman's face though. She seemed inhuman since her body wasn't human at all. She seemed like a serpent but she was white and glowing.

Though now she had reached where Komui was standing and silently observing her, some of the tentacles were not completely detached from her.

It was then she could feel something terrible. It was as if someone was trying to explore your insides, your mind, body and soul. It was as if it was searching through your whole body.

"Ugh." She tried to hold back her scream.

"So, Hevlaska?" He watched her with curiosity. "How is she?"

The creature, Hevlaska, leaned it's forehead to the weapons in her tentacles and it suddenly shined.

"2%... 8%... 11%... 17%... 23%...36%...44%!" It now leaned back and turned herself to face her.

"Your synchronization percentage is 44%. It is quite low but she pass."

The tentacles slowly withdraw away from her completely from under her skin. She hadn't realized that it had actually pierced her skin. Now she knows why it gave her that awful sensation. She observed them withdrawing slowly and turned her full attention to Komui.

"Hmm… It is quite low, very low. You would need much practice to at least synchronize more with your Innocence, it is important and," He suddenly chuckled and it confused her much, much more. "We were not going to execute you. Having Innocence is quite rare you see. So, when someone who possesses Innocence comes here, we need to check on how much they had synchronized with the Innocence."

Her mouth turned into an 'o' and she nodded in understanding. "Ahhh… I see…" A smile emerged on her face. She hums a happy tune and it finally clears everything out…

"WHAT!"

"So, yes, you'll be staying with us." Komui grins happily.

Her consciousness felt so far away…

"Messenger of Grief." A murmur was heard. Her attention was back again and it was directed to this person, or thing, known as Hevlaska.

"Yes Hevlaska? Could you repeat that?" Komui asked.

"Her Innocence would someday be the Messenger of Grief." She repeated.

Nalle was quiet as the information slowly sunk into her brain. Why is it grief?

Komui was also quiet but dismissed it with his humor. "Amazing! That'll probably come true someday!" He said with a grin. "Hevlaska's fortune-telling is quite accurate."

Still, she can't shake the uncomfortable feeling that if it came true, it would something she doesn't even want to know.

…

LOL. XD

Anyways… Thank you for reading this story! ;D

Kindly leave a review pleaseeee…! XP


	6. Chapter 6: Escape

Yo! :D

My friend, Yule (a nickname that she had chosen herself), had decided on a little twist for my story! And it'll appear on this chappie! Hehe…

**AND THERE WAS A SLIGHT CHANGE AT THE VERY END OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. I AM VERY SORRY.**

ANYWAY! ENJOY! ;D

AND JUST IN CASE.

**Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man. But I do own little Nalle and Yule owns the little twist. :3**

…

"L-Leaving?" He stuttered. He wasn't even paying attention to the coffee that had been splattered on the papers in front of him.

He wiped his mouth with a handkerchief from his pocket and faced her with a questioning look that demanded answers.

"I-I um… just need to say goodbye." She refused to look at his eyes and decided to look at the books and papers that are scattered around him.

"But you had written in the papers that you had not have a family-" He stopped his sentence. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." He said rather apologetically.

"It's ok. It's true but can't I just visit someone?" Her mood brightened at the thought of going outside. She had managed to for a plan just to take a breath of air and maybe, if possible, to found out about herself more.

"Ah! I'm sorry! You were at an orphanage are you? That's who you wanted to visit? Is it your friends and maybe the people who took care of you there? Maybe some kids you considered siblings?" He continued rambling on and on about herself being at an orphanage. She couldn't help herself and chuckled when she saw Komui offering a hug and tears that ran down his cheeks.

"So… could I?" She asked softly.

The reaction was not what she had expected.

"I'm sorry but no."

"W-why?" She was shocked and she turned to Komui, her eyes boring into his for an explanation. What she was expecting was an immediate permission. Was there a flaw in her plan? That, she was about to find out.

"Because you never did belong in any orphanage." He said simply, with a calculating gaze. "And judging by your reaction to this, it is, indeed, true."

"But I wa-"

"We had been researching about you." He kept on looking at her in the eye. "And we had found nothing. From the day you came, which was around eight days ago until now. There was nothing. No papers, photos or certificates. We searched every single orphanage and no, every single one of them never met a girl with the name Nalle that had the same appearance as you." He said finally and was waiting for her response.

She stared at him in shock. There was a flaw in her little escape plan after all and yes, it was big. She wasn't very smart, she had noticed, but this flaw, mistake, it was very unlike her.

"I-I that…" She fidgeted under his serious gaze.

"Do you really want to go so badly? I thought you were comfortable here? You had friends right? Like Allen, Lenalee and," He stopped, thinking twice if it was something right to say or not. "Kanda…"

"Hah! That guy?" Even through in her distress, she had managed to retort back but after the slight frustration at the name mentioned, she went back to her gloomy state.

Now that her intentions had been found out, she didn't know what to say anymore. Her mind was blank and that was why she was simply speechless.

Uncomfortable and long silence had enveloped the room and they said nothing to each other for a very long time. The man sighed and glanced at the girl with puzzled eyes. Numerous thoughts had been in the head of the two, wanting answers.

The girl now was trembling slightly and he had immediately decided that it wasn't the best time to interrogate the girl. It seems that the tears were firmly held at bay by the trembling girl. She seems so vulnerable to him and one touch could break her into pieces that could never be restored ever again.

The wisest decision now was probably to dismiss her and made her rest.

So he did.

…

The black distress and fear at the edge of her mind had slowly started to dominate her. The discovery by Komui Lee was precisely accurate and thus flawless. Well, maybe not.

She was lucky when she had met Allen. She had lied and was not discovered of her doings. But now, she had been found lying to the whole organization by handing in all those papers and so, because of that lie, it seems like the whole organization was her enemy now and more everyday that the place seems to be much more similar to a prison.

Shivers went down her spine and she squeezed her pillow.

Maybe the only thing that hadn't reminded her of 'prison' was people. Their sole presence had made her less fearful and anxious. One of those people was Allen. He was kind with her and funny at times. Lenalee was friendly and she seems to understand her. Kanda, well, she might as well say something about him. Truthfully, she, at first, thought he was annoying and bluntly stupid but her arguments with him had made her realize that she was alive.

Though that wasn't enough to keep her thirst from knowing her past.

She had been trying to remember, recollect, her past. Nothing was remembered. No matter how long and hard she concentrated. It seems like a pitch-black dead end unexpectedly, she had felt nothing. It wasn't dark, wicked, painful or horrifying but calm or tranquil.

A sudden idea flashed through her mind.

She was still for a moment, lying in bed with wide eyes as he gears in her head started to turn slowly. The idea started to clarify in her mind and this time, she checked for flaws. A few, that could lead into big trouble but if she was careful, it would come out smoothly.

She sat upright in her bed and started to jot down the escape plan.

…

Hope. Expectation. Wish.

She was lucky.

The halls were completely and unexpectedly empty. There was silence and there was no one but her.

…

She ran. She was feeling grateful, cautious and confused. No one was around even after she had run quite far away from her room but she was grateful that no one was really around since, it made her escape easier. Still, something strange is going on around here. Usually, she would've seen more people around.

She pushed those thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on getting to her destination.

…

She heard those noises and decided to take a peek.

Now, she understood why there was no one around. The problem was a robot that seems to be out of control. She didn't want to be seen and so quickly left but not before the robot setting eyes on her. Cursing, she ran.

The robot followed her and she cursed again. Why oh why?

…

"Phew. The robot is gone. Lenalee are you ok?" Allen tried to shake Lenalee awake.

Well, everyone was relieved that the robot or Komrin was gone but Komui seems to be disappointed as he was in his gloomy, little corner.

The building would need some repairs but at least everyone was fine. Then, they came to a realization and wondered.

'_What had made the robot go away?'_

...

"Located! Nalle. One exorcist located." The robot continued to say that and Nalle was growing tired of it. "It's time for surgery!"

"I am _not _an Exorcist!" She shouted back but kept running. What is this robot trying to do to her? It had said something about surgery. She shivered and changed her mind in knowing.

She was still going in the correct direction of the underground water path, where Lenalee had explained that it was the supposedly only way to get in and out of the building. Well, they were wrong.

'What should I do? What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?' She chanted when going down the stairs. 'No! If it keeps following me, they would find out that I was escaping!' She realized with a gasp.

She stopped abruptly and she felt something brush her arm from the inside the pocket of her cloak. Her cloak was the only thing that hadn't been turned into rags and she had help from Lenalee and the man who had made her an Exorcist uniform, Johnny, to make pockets. It wasn't fun and her hands had been covered in bandages.

Nalle realized that she hadn't left the daggers in her room and had brought it with her. She again realized that she had been so excited with her plan, she forgot to change into another outfit and now she was wearing the Exorcist uniform.

So now she knew why the robot was so persistent in her being an Exorcist. Simple, she dressed like one.

She grumbled at her stupidity and then grabbed the daggers.

"This had better work." She whispered in irritation.

…

Allen yawned and continued to walk along the halls. He was exhausted from the robot rampage and journey from his first mission to the Black Order.

He grabbed his doorknob until he realized that he hadn't seen Nalle from the start of the mission. He turned to walk further down the halls but decided against it.

'She might be sleeping. It is already past midnight.'

He yawned again and decided to delay his visit.

'I'll see her tomorrow morning.'

…

Freedom.

She was now outside and enjoying the breeze that brushed past her face. She inhaled the scent of the wind.

It was beautiful.

She yawned and realized, yet again, that it was already past midnight but she couldn't sleep there. In the morning, they would realize that she wasn't there. Especially with the mess she had made.

She sighed and smiled wryly at the thought. They're in for a surprise.

So, despite her urge to sleep, she continued walking.

…

"Komrin!"

Komui hugged the humongous robot and cried. He had loved his 'brilliant' creation that was supposed to help and not destroy the building. The others though, was clearly relived and puzzled with their discovery.

Komrin was in half when they discovered it early in the morning.

Who could've done that to Komrin? They need to thank whoever it was-

"Everyone!"

They turned to a panicked Allen and he was holding a letter. This can't be good.

"Nalle is- Nalle is gone!" He shouted between breaths.

"What!"

'So that's how Komurin is in half…'

…

The nearest town to the Order was far or so she thought. There were dark circles under her eyes that indicated her lack of sleep. She rubbed her eyes and resisted the urge to just sleep right there and then.

Her stomach growled and her cheeks turned pink.

'I need food…'

Nalle searched for something that could be eaten and saw apples. She approached the stand where it was sold but, she remembered that she had no money.

'Oh, I need money to travel…' she face palmed at her stupidity. Now, what was she supposed to do?

She glanced down at her uniform and she recollected something that Lenalee had said before.

'Ah…'

She smirked.

…

"So she escaped. That was expected."

"What!" shouted Allen with a mix of worry and distress.

"Don't worry Allen. We will look for her. After all, she is an Exorcist." he said. "But, I didn't expect her to run away like this though."

"What do you mean by 'like this'?" Lenalee asked.

Komui sighed and turned to face Lenalee. "She asked me yesterday, before Allen came back, if she could visit the orphanage where she was from." He shook his head in frustration. "But, in fact, she did not belong to any orphanage. We had tried searching but we had found nothing about her."

Allen's eyes widen in shock and a gasp escaped from Lenalee's lips.

"B-But, that means…" Allen started, with still a shocked expression on his face.

"Yes," Komui sighed again. "she lied."

…

"That would be enough for now. I think."

She looked around while munching a red apple she just bought. She held the apples close, not wanting anyone to steal her newly obtained breakfast.

Thank goodness for the uniform. She had sold it and discovered that it was made of partially silver, as the merchant said so with wide eyes. it had gave her a lot of money to buy things she had need. Clothes, food and a couple of books for her to read throughout her journey and there were still money left.

She had also thought of selling the daggers but thought against it. They may be useful for self protection against bandits or perverts. She narrowed her eyes on that thought.

She had kept her cloak though because it had a hood that could cover her face when she needed to and even though it covered most of her body, it wasn't scorching hot inside, the cloak provided warmth. The clothes she had chosen were simple. Neutral coloured shirts, shorts and pants.

She suddenly spotted something she was looking for and ran to it.

"Um… Are you going to the town with the rumored cursed church?"

…

"That's it. Up ahead girl." The man said while pointing to a visible town.

"Ah. Thank you. I'm sorry, I don't have much but…" she handed him a couple of coins. He looked at the palm of his hand and up at her with a grateful face.

"Thank you miss. Have a pleasant journey!" He shouted with a grin.

"You're welcome! You too mister!" Nalle grinned, waved and ran towards the town.

…

The plain that she was heading to was the other side of town. So, she ran into town, observing the differences and similarities of the town the last time she was here. Not that she could remember much but that's the first time she had met Allen.

She slowed down when she reached the gates of the town and observed. There were people around and the city looks like a normal busy, little town.

She inhaled and exhaled, with a grin, she walked. She had also put her hood on. She didn't want any Finders recognizing her and reporting on her whereabouts.

She stopped in her tracks and stared wide eyed at the pavement. She had left the Order but what for? It was simple.

To find her memories.

Or at least what's left of it.

She continued walking with a slower pace this time and couldn't help but feel guilty. Especially, Allen. He had helped her and he had saved her once.

She shook her head. What's done is done.

…

She was frantic. She was panicking.

What if she was dead?

"Hey." She tried shaking her awake. "Hey!" Shaking her much roughly this time. "Hey! Answer me!"

Relief washed her when she heard her groan. "Are you ok? What happened?"

She was lying there, similar to how she was when she had first woken up and it's so strangely familiar that there was even a weapon there beside her, a gun.

She had strange vibrant red hair that reaches her shoulders and she saw her eyes.

She froze.

Her eye, that eye was sucking her in. She felt the pain all over her body but she couldn't move.

Her right eye was red and her pupils weren't there. Instead, a black spider web was there, replacing it.

With every second ticking, she could feel her muscles and bones giving away to the pain. If she wasn't so absorbed with her eye, she would be screaming but even though it felt like someone was slowly tearing your body apart, you can't move.

She continued to stare and the next thing she knew, she was being shook.

"You… Is it really you?" she whispered. Nalle could hear how desperate she is but she was too indulged in her eyes, she felt her lungs being squeezed.

Suddenly, her breath came in short gasps and her skin felt hot all over.

The girl blinked. "A-Are you ok?"

She didn't seem to realize that her eyes were creating the pain. "H-Hey! What's wrong?" It was then that she realized that Nalle had been staring at her right eye.

"W-Wha?" She was confused and frantic. The red head tried closing her right eye and slowly, her body relaxed from being released from the tension but she could feel the pain all over. She fell on the ground, lying down. "Ugh…"

She panted and she realized she was sweating. "D-Did I do that?" the red head asked shakily.

"N-No…" her voice came out raspy, like hadn't drank in several days. "I'm fine."

She didn't look fine and the red head didn't look very convinced.

"I am supposed to be asking you if you are fine." She stated with the raspy voice she had.

"I am fine. Let's…" she trailed off and searched her surroundings for a nearby town and she spotted the town Nalle just left. "I'll help you get there. I'm sorry."

"Ah. It's ok." She smiled. "I know you didn't do it purposely." Then she remembered. "Oh, and what is your name?" trying to not make her voice as raspy as possible.

"My n-name is…" she stopped, maybe to think. Strange.

"Sicarius."

…

There you have it!

Sorry for the very, very late update! I went home so…. Yeah.

REVIEW! XD


	7. Chapter 7: Newbie

I was addicted to some things. Yeah, lame excuse I know.

I'll just say I'm sorry for updating so late.

I WILL FINISH THIS STORY.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Nalle and Yule's Sicarius.**

…

"I want to-"

"No."

"Please. She-"

"No."

"But she-"

"No."

"She would be fou-"

"No."

"Please consid-"

"No."

"Why?" A finished sentence, at last.

"Because," he stopped to get a sip from his mug. "I said so."

Allen sighed. Stubborn maniac Komui just wouldn't let him help look for Nalle. She is an Exorcist and therefore, very important and it would be fatal if she were to be killed. He wondered why she would leave the Order. Had they mistreated her?

Lenalee, too, had been wondering why. She had always seen her smiling, even though it was quite strained, a smile nonetheless.

Komui sighed and observed his endless work; he wanted and surely, needed a holiday. Work and the sudden disappearance of an Exorcist had caused much headache. He sighed and decided to assign a mission to the anxious Exorcists so that they would not offer and insist to help with the search the Finders are currently working on.

France, he decided silently, would be perfect for a holiday.

…

As black clouds swirled and covered the bright, blue sky, she knew rain was definitely on its way. She observed the clouds swirling from the window of the inn and for the umpteenth time, she wondered yet again if it was the right thing to do, running away from the Order. She was foolish to think that she could have had found clues about herself on the same place she had left several days ago.

Instead, she found company.

Nalle couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity but she swore she had never seen this girl before, of course, since she had only met Allen and several others in the Order. The red head, though, had a beautiful, vivid red eye which was considered bad luck or so she had heard back in the Order. The other eye, luckily, was covered with fresh bandages. Her body still ached from the previous accidental event.

"You are very similar to a person I know."

"Excuse me?" Nalle turned from the window to the person who was sitting in her bed, looking at her with those eyes.

"Your eyes were the eyes of that person." She said slowly.

"Ah, my eyes. Yes, a couple of people had said that it had a peculiar colour." She said smiling slightly.

"If I had not asked for your name, I would have mistaken you for her." The sentence was barely heard over the roar of thunder. "They are beautiful." Her voice was like entrancing whispers.

"Thank you. I do like the colour teal but maybe if my hair is brighter."

And all went silent. But the roars of thunder and flashes of lightning decorated the deadly silence.

"Do you know," she awkwardly continued as she broke the silence. "what an Innocence is?"

She could feel the stare boring in the back of the skull. "No."

"Well, it is an Anti-Akuma weapon." She sighed. "An Akuma is a soul of person that was brought back by the contract of the Earl made with the person who wishes the person back or that is what people told me."

She looked at the red head to see if she was listening and surprisingly, she was.

"But it doesn't end there with a happily ever after. It seems that the soul takes over the body of the person who called it back. The soul is tormented and is forced to kill in order to grow." She explained.

"It feeds on hate and as you can see, when I said an Anti-Akuma weapon, the weapon was meant not to destroy the soul that was forcefully brought back but to send them back or purify them. But you see, Innocence can only bond with certain humans called Accommodators." Trying to make it as simple as possible but she seemed to be unfazed by all this. "I think that maybe, maybe, you are one of them."

"A what?"

"Accommodator or supposedly Exorcist." _'Like me.' _ She might've added.

"I don't think so."

"Like this." She took out the blades. "Innocence, Activate." She whispered.

The blades slowly morphed, becoming bigger. The handle was covered in bandages and the pommel has a thread attached to it and at the end, a teal coloured bead. The blade was big but light and it seems easy for her to carry them both.

Sicarius stared at it with a seemingly impassive manner but disbelief was evident in her eyes. A blade does not morph into another blade in front of your eyes.

"I don't exactly know how this has something to do with you but the power of your eyes said otherwise." Nalle stated calmly.

She changed the daggers back into its plain colours and placed it back into her pockets.

"Yes, I am an Accommodator." She sighed. "But I don't think I would like being one."

"I think I am." She stated suddenly.

"What? You agree with me?" she turned her head in surprise.

"I don't have any other explanation and you had proven that your statements were true." There was a pause. "I would like to harness my powers, if you know how to, of course."

"You wanted to- what?" she ignored the storm brewing outside and instead had solely focused on the girl sitting on her bed, holding her gun.

"Yes. If I am an Accommodator, wouldn't it be better if we could harness the powers to our advantage? Like for example if we somehow meet an Akuma, we could fight it and of course, survive." She stated matter-of-factly.

"But I-" And that's when a stranger decided to barge into their room.

"Excuse me? But this is our room." Sicarius stated, yet again but he, an aged man, seems to be not listening and was standing there, muttering to himself.

"What?" Sicarius asked impatiently.

"Innocence! Must destroy!" He suddenly shouted and he turned into a hideous Akuma, right before their eyes.

"Bloody-" Before Nalle could even finish her sentence, the inn room crumbled. Well, they wouldn't be paying for only one night after all. She grabbed Sicarius, hoping they wouldn't hit their head as a small part of the small inn was blown away.

People around had panicked and ran away. They were still on the inn floor, lying down. The Akuma was still there, staring at them.

"Perfect timing." She muttered.

The red head though, just stared intently at the Akuma. It was very similar to a staring contest but now it is a death glare one.

The tubes slowly moved, every single one of them that was sticking out of its body, and were aimed at the both of them that was still lying on the floor, motionless.

"Are you okay?" Nalle whispered urgently. "Innocence, Activate." At once the twin blades transformed.

The Akuma sensed Innocence and it fired.

Or so she had thought.

The Akuma had started to crumble. A very happy soul of a little girl smiled at them and thanked them. She disappeared as quickly as she came. Then, she realized that they were not dead. Nalle turned to see a stunned Sicarius with her gun perfectly wrapped on her hands.

The Akuma was purified by her.

Nalle turned back to see the last remnants of the Akuma disappearing. She turned again and hugged her.

"Thank you." She whispered, her innocence forgotten beside her. She could feel the girl tense on human contact but soon relaxed and awkwardly patted her back. "Now you had proved yourself that you are, indeed, and Accommodator."

"I did, didn't I?" she said with a smirk plastered on her face. She seems to have recovered from earlier shock.

"Yes. Well now, I think we better get going." Nalle stood up and brushed her clothes from dust and debris of the room. "I wouldn't want to have to pay for a damage I had not done."

…

I would appreciate reviews. :)


	8. Chapter 8: Comfort

*stoned to death*

Nevermind.

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man except for my OCs.**

…

Are they lucky enough to survive their fate? The maze?

Are they capable enough?

Are they brave enough?

…

Improving their skills had been their main reason to travel. Reason is, they had unfortunately discovered that Akumas are targeting them even though they were, well, weaklings.

The runaway and the mysterious Accommodator were very, very pleased to find out that they had improved and somehow escaped death at the same time by facing some, luckily, Level 1 Akumas. Gaining experience from fights gained them more 'trust' from their somehow unique weapon.

Socializing had not been the Accommodator's hobby and so it was up to the runaway. Irritating was not something she would think of when she started to chatter, she was very much grateful that she did. It had made their bond better. They are after all travelling together. Socializing is important and ignoring it was not so tough.

Ah, the beauty of friendship.

"Then, then! It went right and you were so cool with your gun! The shoot was so accurate and I…"

A part of the rant was heard by the Accommodator. Days had been longer but she was good company.

She just had to endure it. At least, she doesn't eat much.

…

"I'm hungry~" Nalle cried. "Ri-chan, let's eat!" She dragged Sicarius to the restaurant she saw.

"Excuse me, what or who is Ri-chan?"

The question was never answered.

"What do you want to eat? Pasta? Steak?" she asked excitedly.

They ate and managed to pay. Somehow.

…

She changed. She noticed.

She was more outgoing. She felt strangely comfortable to her new or first partner. She was, of course, still confused but for now, she was satisfied.

She was quite, no, very glad that she had went with Sicarius or rather Ri-chan. Her name was too long. She had realized that all she could do with the power she had was to tame, control it and put It to her advantage.

Innocence.

She would rather not have it but she had a strong feeling that she would need it on her journey of finding her lost memories.

…

So, the journey continues.

"Where are we going next?"

"…"

"…?"

"…"

"…..?"

"Not far from here. I heard strange rumours."

"… Of what exactly?"

"Man-eating zombies."

"A-ah…"

"..?"

!

"Are you scared?"

"N-no! Why would I be?"

"It's because you are shivering."

"I'm merely cold that's all."

"But the sun is out and there is hardly any wind."

"…"

For a moment, she held on to her stubborn self.

"I am afraid of scary things."

"So you said it."

"…" She nodded.

She patted her.

Nalle felt much better.

…

It tightened.

The hold of her coat tightened considerably as they faced the large abandoned house.

"Take a deep breath. They are not zombies but Akumas." She tried calming her down the method of convincing her.

It didn't work.

She nodded instead but she was too nervous to hear anything.

…

"R-ri-chan."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

She sighed. "It's ok."

She patted her head.

It worked as it always did.

…

Meanwhile, Komui Lee discovered something he didn't want to.

Too late~

"She… sold her coat."

Jaws dropping, eye popping Komui Lee.

"But we were able to retrieve it."

He sighed in relief and, of course, returned to normal.

"Have you been able to track them?"

"Yes, but it seems that they have left the city."

"Wait, they?"

"Yes, she found a companion it seems."

"A companion…? Who is it? Does he have Innocence?"

"We haven't been able to clarify that yet."

Sigh.

…

"The mayor gave us money… For exorcising those Akumas."

"Thank goodness he'll keep quiet."

"I… highly doubt it. We better move fast."

"E-eh? Why? If he won't, the Finders will find us!"

"No need his information, the villagers would be enough."

"A-ah… Oh no."

"Why are you so afraid of them?"

"They would take me back to the Order! I wouldn't be free! I can't look for them…"

Sigh. She pats her head for comfort.

…

She understands so much yet so little.

It had gone wrong. She wanted to fix it and put it back in place.

The question is how?

How?

How…?

…

"Ri-chan."

"Hm?"

"Why would you follow me and my selfish desires?"

She couldn't answer.

She held it tightly and tried to hold on to it. It slipped.

"I trust you more than others."

"But are you okay with me? I'm so…"

"Loud, curious, strange, annoying and many more." It was a stab. "But I like you. As you are a good friend."

It made her so contented.

"You too Ri-chan."

…

Thank you for reading.

If it is possible please review.

This chapter is just to show you how much their friendship had grown. Around two weeks had past since she found Ri-chan~

(I rather enjoy called her Ri-chan. :3)

Friendship and trust is beautiful.


End file.
